Nerves
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Kurt is nervous for Midnight Madness and Adam offers to calm him down with a massage that turns into something more. Bascially smut.


"Kurt, you really have to stop pacing the floor," Adam's voice rang through his tiny apartment. Ever since Kurt challenged Rachel, their apartment had turned into a battlefield. He couldn't do his morning yoga in peace without Rachel starring daggers into his head and Brody reassuring her that she is more flexible than him. As if Rachel Berry could even dream about doing half the poses he could. So Kurt did the only thing he could and sought refuge in Adam's apartment.

"…I'm pacing?" Kurt murmured to himself, obviously deep in thought about something else. "Oh. I'm pacing," he said in defeat, his eyes darting to where Adam was settled on the couch with a large mug of tea in his large hands. But this time even the adorable smile and accent couldn't help him get over his worries.

"What if I make a fool out of myself?" Kurt sighed, slumping down on the couch next to him. Adam wrapped a homeknitted blanket over his shoulders and sent him a warm smile. "You'll be fine. Your voice is absolutely breathtaking and Rachel can't bring you down this time, babe."

"But she is Rachel, and everyone knows that she is talented. What was I thinking?" Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and the faint marks on his pink lips showed that this wasn't the first time he had been tugging on them in worry and frustration. With a sigh, Adam scooped him up on his lap and wrapped his arms around his slender waist. "You were thinking the truth, that you are a talented young man who deserves the chance to win."

The heels of Adam's hands dug into Kurt's shoulders and he couldn't help but hang his head low with a soft groan. "You know just what I need, don't you..?" he murmured as Adam's fingers grazed over the milky skin on his exposed shoulders – lightly at first, but increasing in force.

The tense muscles on his shoulders protested at first, unfamiliar to the exert, making Kurt yelp in pain. "Adam! Don't kill me." The older boy gave him a lopsided smile and shook his head. "I know what I'm doing." Kurt caught that sneaky look in his eyes and he couldn't help but think that he meant something more by those words.

Kurt knew that Adam was more experienced than him and it was only fair, seeing how he was older than him too (a fact that he tried not to talk about in case it made Adam nervous). He felt inexperienced in many ways, coming from small town Ohio and since he had only been intimate with one boy before. Hell, he didn't even want to think about sex before he met Blaine. Maybe he was a late bloomer, but now reality was hitting him in the face and he _wanted_ Adam to mean something more with those words.

His heart started beating a little faster in his chest and he looked over his shoulder to see if Adam was having the same thoughts as he was, but other than the concentrated look on his face as he worked his talented fingers into his neck, there was nothing to be spotted. But then a particular move had Kurt arching forward with an embarrassingly loud moan, making him clasp a hand over his lips, but it was too late. He was sure that Adam had heard it.

It wasn't like they hadn't done _anything_, but everything they did was limited to rushed handjobs and an occasional blowjob that they never talked about because Kurt was too embarrassed to do so. He didn't know if he was ready to go all the way. He didn't know if Adam wanted to do that with him. He didn't even know what they were. Sure, they were dating, but were they boyfriends? There was so much insecurity in the air and Kurt was sure that he would laugh at him. That was before he caught a glimpse of Adam's lust blown eyes.

His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and something else than made heat pool in Kurt's groin. Licking his lips slowly, he tried hard not to blush. "Uhm.. You are really good at this," he murmured, ducking his head a little to urge Adam to continue with what he was doing. And all though his fingers were back on his neck, something had changed. Now he wasn't just working to get rid of kinks in his neck. There was something erotic in the way Adam's fingers brushed over his soft skin, something teasing about the way the gentlest touch sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "Adam.." he gasped, before he could stop himself.

The change was immediate. He felt the heat and pressure of Adam's chest against his back even through the layers that they were wearing. He felt Adam's fingers tugging on his waistcoat and Kurt didn't hesitate to unbutton it and let it fall to the floor. In the same fashion, his shirt, his belt and his jeans vanished, leaving them in just their underwear. His back was still pressed against Adam's front, but Kurt craned his neck to steal a kiss as Adam's hand roamed down the pale expanses of skin. The touch was scorching, getting hotter and hotter as Adam's talented fingers reached further down his chest, his abs and his navel. Kurt's cock twitched in anticipation just as he thought he was going to be touched, but Adam shot him a playful grin and gently kneaded the inside of his thigh. "Adam.." Kurt's voice was low and raspy, barely even a whisper.

"What do you want?" Adam asked and it surprised Kurt to see that he wasn't really asking in a teasing manner. He wanted to know what Kurt really wanted, what he craved from him. As shy as Kurt was to say it out loud, the need to be _touched_, to get off was far too pressing for him to ignore and just put his clothes back on. So he took a deep breath and braced himself for the potential embarrassment. "You… I want you to touch me," Kurt murmured, a delicate pink tone colouring his cheeks. With shaky fingers, he guided Adam's hand up his thigh, his breath hitching at the foreign feeling of having someone else's hand caress him in that way before he placed it firmly on his erection. He was taking what he wanted, and if the smile on Adam's face was anything to go by, he was doing it right.

Adam quickly relieved Kurt from the tension of having his erection strain against his tight black boxers by pulling them down, his hand giving him an experimental stroke. "Something like this?" Adam asked, just to be sure and Kurt leaned back on him as much as the couch allowed him to without falling off, and spread his legs. Adam's free hand was wound around his waist, holding him close as slowly pumped his fist, almost as though he _wanted_ Kurt to go crazy from waiting.

"Just like that," Kurt breathed, craning his neck to capture Adam's lips in a possessive kiss. He was starting to realise that if he wanted something, he was going to have to get it himself. Or at least ask for it. He couldn't expect everyone to be mind-readers. So, a little nervously, he placed his hand over Adam's and guided him with rough strokes, just the way he liked it. Kurt's soft moans were drowned in the kiss they shared, but his confidence only grew when he felt Adam's hard erection press against his back.

After a while Kurt let go of Adam's hand, trusting him to do whatever he wanted to while he himself let go of every once of control he had. A loud moan escaped his lips and he bucked up into Adam's soft hand, urging him to go faster. "God.. Yes.." he murmured, his eyes slipping shut. "F-fuck.. Adam, please… Faster.. Faster," he demanded in a soft voice and when he felt Adam squeeze around him, he almost lost it.

His nails dug into Adam's couch and he had one arm slung over the other's neck for support as he writhed on his lap. "O-Oh.. Adam.. F-.." With an unintelligible moan, he came in spurts on Adam's lap. If he were more coherent, he would have thought about the couch. But all he could think about was Adam's pleased smile that he got from just pleasuring Kurt and the fact that he wanted to return the favour. He was done with sitting around and waiting for good things to come to him. He was going to and find them himself, starting by Adam. "Best massage ever," he murmured, pecking his lips.


End file.
